gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Ferrari GTO '84
|gt6type = |manufacturer = Ferrari |displacement = 2855 cc |drivetrain = |engine = Ferrari Tipo F114 B 000 |aspiration = Turbo |power = 394 HP |pp = 520 PP |torque = 368.8 ft-lb |topspeed = |length = 4,290 mm |width = 1,910 mm |height = 1,120 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Ferrari GTO '84 is an Italian road car produced by Ferrari. It was first introduced in Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.29, released on November 6, 2018. Colors Only one color is available for this car: *Rosso Corsa In-game description "An offshoot model at a a glance, but 100% purpose-built on the inside. A monster car producing 394 BHP." In 1982, the Group B category of motorsports was introduced. For the purpose of satisfying regulations, a variety of special production cars were produced by auto manufactured in order to fulfill the 200-car homologation requirement in order to go racing. The GTO, which bowed at the 1984 Geneva Motor Show, was one of these cars. Though unofficial, the number "288" is sometimes added in front of the alphabetical designation, so the car is also known as "288 GTO." The "O" in GTO stands for omologazione, the Italian word for homologation. Its style is immediately recognizable as stemming from the 308GTB; this was deliberately planned, so as to avoid straying too much from the look of that model. However, in reality, the GTO was practically an entirely new car. Its engine was remounted longitudinally, the wheelbase stretched 4 inches longer, and its exterior body panels were replaced with ones made out of carbon fiber and other lightweight materials. As a result of this process, most of the car had to be specially redesigned. Leonardo Fioravanti, who was with Pininfarina at the time, penned the exterior styling. Flared front and rear fenders, additional fog lights, passing lights in the nose, a rear duck tail reminiscent of the 250 GTO, and the three vertical-line louvers produced a beautiful form combining the aggressive look of a fighting machine together with traditional Ferrari elegance. Power came from a revamped engine originally sourced from the Lancia LC2. The 3.0-liter mill of the 308 was then converted into a 2.6-liter twin-turbo. This was further modified to match the maximum limit for Group B, turning it into a 2.8-liter twin turbo. The 1,160 kg light weight body was not backed by 394 BHP and 365.9 lb-ft of torque, enabling a top speed of 190 mph, making the GTO the fastest Ferrari in its day. Only 272 examples of the 288 GTO were manufactured, but production sadly ended without any racing under its belt. Yet its basic principles carried over into the 288 GTO Evolutione test vehicle, which in turn, were passed on to the now-legendary F40. Acquisition GT6 The car can be purchased at the Ferrari Dealership in the Europe section of Car Dealership for 1,250,000 Credits. Alternately, it can be obtained for free with tuning parts installed by getting gold medal in the Challenge 3 of Sierra Time Rally. The car has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased from the Ferrari section of Brand Central for 1,850,000 Credits. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N400 Category:Ferrari Cars Category:1980s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars